


Hiding

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p><p>Prompt: Esthar</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: Esthar

It's not where most people would expect to find the Sorceress' Knight. After all, why would he run straight to Adel's city? It's a city where every hovering lift or not quite symmetrical building screams "magic." And that is precisely why it's the best place in the world to hide.

Precisely why Squall Leonhart finds him there in a matter of weeks.

It's in his favorite bar, the one where the roof is on _straight_ , Hyne damn it (at least when he's sober), that he's finally cornered.

He sneers at the blurry image.

"Fuck off. I'm tired of seeing ghosts."


End file.
